


Understanding

by deleerium



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleerium/pseuds/deleerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's innocence gets on Sasuke's nerves. Spoiler(-ish) up to chapter 419.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

“God, you are stupid.” One side of Sasuke’s mouth turned down, disdain dragging out each word.

Naruto’s eyebrows dipped and the skin between them creased, but his gaze was steady and his stance open, head up and shoulders strong.

Sasuke’s hand drifted to the hilt of his sword.

Gaze darting to the side, Naruto tracked the movement as Sasuke leapt, closing the distance between them in an instant.

Sasuke watched Naruto’s eyes widen as his cloud-covered cloak billowed and settled around them. Draping a hand over Naruto’s shoulder, he breathed, “Grow up,” and watched the way the words make the fine blond hairs on Naruto’s neck waver and stiffen. Sasuke turned his head, dragging the tip of his nose across Naruto’s ear, grazing a hot temple, skimming a flushed cheek. He felt it when Naruto stopped breathing. Saw the way Naruto’s lips parted. “You do not chase me only for friendship, or Sakura, or Konoha,” he said, and took Naruto’s lower lip between his teeth, blood red eyes watching as Naruto’s innocent gaze startled into bewildered shock.

Sasuke swept his tongue over the captured flesh and Naruto’s gaze swam with confusion.

With a grunt of annoyance, Sasuke pressed closer, opening Naruto’s mouth with his own, dipping behind Naruto’s teeth to swipe once, hot and wet, across Naruto’s tongue. He felt Naruto’s shudder and saw Naruto’s eyes grow dark – innocence drowned with understanding.

Sasuke released him and flickered back to the other side of the clearing, his expression unchanging. “That is also why you chase me, Naruto,” he said, arrogance whipping through each word.

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so new to this fandom, it's not even funny so please to be ignoring any mild OOC for these two (or universe snafu), as I've just finished plowing through a library of congress worth of fanfic, after sucking in the entire anime and 1/2 the manga in four days, so I'm sure I'm under undue influence. or something.
> 
> (gack, i don't even really like angst, but nnngh, these boys...)


End file.
